Les Miserables Games
by TigerFlower08
Summary: The story of how Panem rises up to take back control of their country from the capitol. First fanfic with human characters, please be ncie and review. Give it a chance, suck a summarys.
1. I dreamed a dream

**Here is my first ever Hugner Games fanfic, please leave tons of reviews and if you ever get confused about somthing feel free to PM me, Les Miserables can ber ather confusing somtimes. RRR.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or Les Miserables or the song lyrics that will be used in this story.**

* * *

**Arabelle's POV**

Tonight I dream a dream, I dream of a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft, and their words inviting. I dream of a time when love was blind, and the world was a song and the song was exciting. Of a time when I was young and unafraid, when dreams were made and used and wasted, there was no ransom to be paid, no songs unsung and no wines left un-tasted. I dream of sun rays and fluffy white clouds, tall golden wheat the color of my child's hair and a pale blue sky the color of my child's eyes. I dream of a man, a man who slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder, he took my childhood in his stride and then was gone when autumn came.

I feel a gentle tug on my hand and slowly open my eyes, standing before me on the cold stone floor beside my bedside was Peeta, my ten year old son. His golden hair stood up and lay in different directions; his soft blue eyes were red like he had been crying. I reach forward and pull him into the bed with me, cradling him against my chest as I softly rub his back. He looks up at me and I frown, lightly touching the bruise around his left eye.

"Did that bastard Cray do that to you?" I ask quietly, cursing the fact that I couldn't protect my own child from his brutal babysitter. Cray was the baker here in district 12; although he isn't wealthy he is a merchant and is much better off than those of us from the seam, a term used to refer to the poor section of town.

Peeta nods looking down at the mattress, trying to hide his bruise from me "I burnt two loaves of bread, and he hit me" he whispered.

Cray watches Peeta for me every day and puts him to work in the bakery along with his own daughter Madge. Peeta stays with Cray while I work in the coal factory; my job consists of bagging coal to be sold to capitol citizens. The capitol is the ruling force of the districts of Panem; there are 12 districts in total, each specializing in their own trade.

I shake my head sadly, wiping Peeta's tears away with my fingers "why did you burn the bread?" I asked, in search of the details to this story.

He sniffled and whiped his nose with his sleeve before speaking "I saw the most beautiful girl walking by the bakery, she had long dark hair and captivating grey eyes, she carried a bow" he mumbled "I guess I just got distracted".

I glance at the worn down clock on my small wooden nightstand _5:30, _I sigh and slide out from under my single quilt, I shiver as my toes touch the cold stone floor. I turn around and plant a kiss on Peeta's forehead "I have to get ready for work, go back to sleep" I whisper.

Peeta looks up at me, his eyes beginning to glisten again with fresh tears; I sit back down on the bed next to him and pull the quilt up until it is tucked under his chin. I begin to brush back his golden hair as I sing him his favorite lullaby.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes,

And when again they open, the sun will rise"

As he closes his eyes I stop and stand back up heading to the kitchen to wash my face with water from the sink. I pull my hair back in a tight bun and change into my clothes for the factory, resenting the white and blue striped shirt, blue skit and gray apron.

I walk past the television in search of my black work shoes, Peeta is always hiding them from me in hopes that I won't go to work, in hopes that he won't be sent to Cray. Grumbling to myself I drop down on my hands and knees and look under the stand the television sits on, grabbing my shoes and pulling them out from under it.

As I put my shoes on I look up at the large blank screen, a television is not an asset, it is a way for the capitol to keep us in line. No they can't view us through it like in some book I read back in school, what was it again? Oh yeah 1984. No, what they do though is require every district member to watch the Hunger Games.

What are the Hunger Games? The Hunger Games are the capitol's way of controlling us, every year they gather up all the criminals from each district and force them to fight to the death in a televised event. The winner is pardoned of their crimes and awarded with a lifetime supply on money and food. Anything can get you thrown in the games, murder, thievery, even lying and getting caught, it's sick.

Just as I stand up to leave the room the television flicks on, must be something important. I sit back down on the couch realizing this must be the victor interview of this year's games, which ended less than a week ago. The winner? District twelve's own Haymitch Abernathy, the son of my boss Jevert Abernathy.

I glance at my watch before turning up the volume; the interviewer is Caesar Flickerman, his sits in a small red chair across from Haymitch. Haymitch narrows his eyes at the camera, flinching as the spotlight hits him.

"So Haymitch, inmate 24601" Caesar begins "How do you feel now that you're free?"

Haymitch sits up straighter and opens his mouth to speak then seems to think better of whatever he was going to say and instead says "it feels great Caeser, I can't wait to go back to district 12 and start my life over"

Caeser glances to someone of screen before continuing "Before you go, please enlighten us, your file says you were a thief, how do you respond to this?"

Haymitch tenses at the word thief "I stole a loaf of bread" he argues quietly.

Caeser raises an eyebrow "you robbed a house"

"I broke a window pane" Haymitch roared, standing to his feet "My sister's child was close to death and we were starving"

Suddenly the camera turns to face a woman wearing all pink with crazy red dyed hair, before she speaks I turn off the television. I turn around to see Peeta, up and dressed.

I look him over and take in how skinny and sickly he his. His shirt hangs loosly over his body, he tied a rope through his belt loops to keep his pants up. Even though the rope was tied tight, his pants still hung loosly over his protruding hip bones. His skin had a sickly gray hue to it and his cheek bones prominatly stood out. His bright blue eyes were sunken in and i could see his shoulder bones peeking out from under his shirt.

Sighing i open a cabinet in the kitchen and pull out the last stale bread roll. His stomach rumbles at the sight of the food as i put the rool in his hand. He looks up at me then down at the roll hungrily before tearing it in hald, and handing some to me.

The edges of my lips curl up into a smile as i take my half, oh my Peeta always so selfless, always generous. I ruffle his hair before kissing his cheek as he looks down at his half of the roll, still hesitating, contemplating whether he should eat it now or wait till later.

"Don't worry sweetheart" i say "Mommy gets paid today, ill get more food tonight"

Peeta smiles a wide toothy smile before shoving the roll in his mouth, chewing the stale bread slowly, almost thoughtfully.

I take a mock bite of my half as he watches me, he always does this to make sure i'm eating. When he turns away from me to grab his coat i deftly slide the roll into his coat pocket.

Before i can prepare myself i feel a sharp pain in my chest. I stumble forward, bracing myself against the table as my body is wracked with a bout of coughs. I cover my mouth as i cough, and when i pull my hand away i see the familiar red stains of blood against my skin.

Before Peeta can see i quickly rinse my hand with some water. I turn around to see him watching me suspiciously.

"Are you okay mommy?" he asks carefully, his blue eyes flickering with worry.

I quickly nod "of course sweet boy" i reach down and take his hand in mine, squeezing it reassuringly. He stuffs his other hand in his coat pcket, pulling out the roll in disbelief.

"Mom, this was for you" he exclaims, rolling his eyes and i simply smile, tapping his nose with my fingertip. I squeeze his hand gently and we walk out the door.

I glance back towards the house, if you could even call it that, it's more like a shack with a leaky roof and windows that fly open at any small gust of wind. The door doesn't lock correctly and the stone floor sends chills up your spine.

I had a dream my life would be so very different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seems. I look up at the bleak gray sky and watch as flakes of snow mixed with coal dust from the mines begins to fall, giving the district a more depressing and cold feel.

Life has killed the dream, I dreamed.


	2. At the end of the day

**Here is chapter two, enjoy. The title of this chapter is at the end of the day. Please review :D also let me know what you think, what you would liek to see happen or any contructive critisism you can add, all reviews are greatly apreciated.**

**Disclaimer: **

**i dont own the Hunger Games or Les Miserables**

* * *

**Arabelle's POV**

We walk through the cobblestone streets, the ashy snow fluttering down from the gray sky, settling on the already bleak and snowy ground. I hurriedly pulled Peeta along, heading straight through the seam and into the merchant village, heading directly towards the bakery. The crisp wind cut through my thin work clothes and I rubbed Peeta's hands with my own in an attempt to warm him. As we approached the bakery I could see Cray's daughter Madge sweeping the front steps. Her light blonde hair was tied back into two pony tails and she hummed to herself while she worked.

Cray stumbled out of the door, barking some unintelligible order at Madge before staggering over towards me. I squatted down, gently brushing Peeta's hair out of his eyes "Go on now, be a good boy". Peeta nodded scurrying to the back door of the bakery.

"Get to scrubbin the pots" Cray barked as Peeta vanished inside, he stunk of liquor and his breath was hot as he pushed his face closer to mine "listen to me girly" he spat, waving a piece of paper in my face "you owe me twenty silver pieces" he belched loudly, teetering slightly as the force of the burp affected his balance "for watching that scrapper, good for nothin boy"

I glared at him, snatching the paper and reading it in disbelief "twenty pieces" I exclaimed "we agreed on ten"

Cray nods "that was before he burnt two loaves of bread" he took another swig from his flask of liquor "that is five pieces for the both of 'em" he pushed me back with a finger to my shoulder.

"Now I want that by the end of the day or you can forget about this deal of ours" he eyed me up and down, his slate gray eyes cold but hungry "unless you got something else to offer" he slurred.

I shoved him away in disgust "I'll get the money" I turned and walked away, heading towards the factory.

"Yeah, you better girly, or I'll forget to be nice to the boy" he belched again loudly as I hurried away, reaching the factory just in time.

As I stood in line with the other factory women I overheard their daily talk.

"At the end of the day you're another day colder" said a talk blonde, wearing a blanket for a shawl.

"And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill" agreed a stout woman beside her blowing on her hands in an attempt to keep them warm.

"And the righteous hurry past" another whispered, eyes on Haymitch as he staggered past us, a liquor flask in his hand and a leather pouch in the other.

"They don't hear the little ones crying" another blonde agreed, spitting at the ground in disgust.

"And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill" the first woman spat, turning away from the staggering Haymitch.

However I watched him as he began handing out silver pieces to some of the beggars, and just as he reached me, his father Javert barked for the work day to begin.

Hurriedly I follow the other workers into the factory, taking my seat on the bench, looking down sourly at the pile of coal in front of my and the endless stack of bags to be filled for the day.

Before beginning my work I stared down at my hands, my nails were outlined in black from always handling coal and calluses and blisters decorated my once soft and delicate hands. As I stared at my nails again I felt the hot wandering hands of the factory foreman close around my waist. I shook him off, and bit his hand.

He yelled in pain, but backed off.

I stood up and headed toward the piles of string on a table, aware of the eyes of the workers following me as the foreman pulled me into his arms trying to steal a kiss and a grab.

A group of women standing just behind me began to gossip as I stomped on his foot and shoved him away.

"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today? With his terrible breath and his wandering hands" a snide blonde yelled, laughing loudly as one of the women inched closer to her whispering "It's because little Arabelle won't give him his way"

"If Arabelle doesn't look out, watch as she goes, she'll be out on the street" the third woman, a small girl with dark hair and eyes yelled.

Angrily I pushed the foreman away, grabbed some string and stormed back to my seat, ignoring the three obnoxious women. I abruptly sat down on the bench and shifted my position to get more comfortable for the day, not noticing the slip of paper Cray gave me falling out of my pocket.

"What's this?" a snide voice sounded beside me. I turned to look and saw the horrible witch of a woman name Zalea holding my financial note from Cray "Come on Arabelle, let's have all the news" she taunted.

Zalea stood and began to read the letter aloud "You owe us more money, twenty silver pieces or your child will end up on the street" she cackled as she read it, followed by the laughter of the other workers.

"Give that letter to me it is none of your business" I demanded standing up and holding my hand out for it.

She holds the letter out of reach and I stomp on her foot causing her to drop it, as I pick it up she grabs my hair and we fall to the ground. No sooner had I gotton my letter back did the foreman pull me up off of Zalea.

I turned to push the foreman away but was shocked to see the factory owner Javert.

"What is this fighting all about?" he demanded "This is a factory not a circus" he turned to the foreman pointing at him with small stubby fingers "I look to you to sort this out"

He stormed out of the room and the foreman stepped up to Zalea and me, i glared at her, still flushed with anger.

"Now someone say how this began" he demanded.

I opened my mouth to defend myself but was cut off by Zalea.

"At the end of the day she's the one who began it!" Zalea spat, pointing at me with her dirty fingers, she flattened the ruffles of her dress as more workers joined in.

"At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble" the snide tall blonde from earlier spoke up "and there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one"

She was quickly followed by the dark haired girl, who glared at me with hateful eyes "You must send this slut away or we're all gonna end up in the gutter" she shoved me toward the foreman "And it's us who'll have to pay at the end of the day"

"She's been laughing at you while she's having her men" Zalea whispered to the foreman, stroking his arm with her hand. He narrowed his cold gray eyes at me, his face flushing red in anger.

"She'll be nothing but trouble again and again"

"You must sack her today, sack the girl today!" demanded the dark haired girl.

The foreman took one last look at me, I stared him down, daring him to try any of his old tricks, I held my head up high ignoring the lies of the workers. SUddenly he stepped closer to me raising his hand "i might have know the bitch could bite" slapping me across the face. I stumble backwards, crashing into other workers, and cringed as he continued.

"I might have known the cat had claws" he spat "oh the virtuous Arabelle, you'll be the cause of this i have no doubt, you play a virgin in the light but need no urging in the night". Seriously? All of this because i wouldnt sleep with the bastard. He turned away from me putting his hands on the edge of a table, clentching so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Right my girl" he slammed a clenched fist down on the table, causing me to jump "on you're way!"


	3. Lovely ladies

**Here is chapter three :D please review and let me know what you think. I love every reveiw i get and i love critisism. We will be getting into more Hunger Games themed things soon, but all this Les Miserables stuff in necessary in order to set the scene.**

* * *

**Arabelle's POV**

I fall into the snow was the foreman pushes me out of the back door. He stalks back into the factory and as he slams the door I flinch and finally let the tears fall. The tears come fast and slide down my cheeks, I put my face in my hands as my face flushes in frustration and I scream into my hands, my hot tears scorching my nearly frostbitten fingers.

I can feel the weight of my situation weighing me down and growing heavier and I find myself struggling to catch my breath. It begins to snow again and I stare up at the bleak gray sky, all hope leaving my body. I just got fired from the only job I girl like me could get, they also refused to pay me as punishment. What am I going to do? How am I going to get the twenty silver pieces for Cray?

I curl up, pulling my knees against my chest and wrapping my arms around my knees. Oh how I want to leave this place, take Peeta and go. But I don't have the money and I don't have a way out. His father promised to help us, to give us a better life, but he was gone, leaving me with an unborn child, a chain necklace with a single pearl and broken dreams.

Suddenly I feel my despair being replaced by anger, it's that man's fault my life is falling apart. I quickly close my fingers around the chain of my necklace and tore it from my neck. I held the trinket in the palm of my hand for a moment. He said the pearl was from district four, he promised to take me there.

My lip curls in disgust and my mouth turns sour thinking about how easily this man had bought my affections with gifts and promises of adventure. I struggle to get to my feet, the snow causing my toes to go numb beneath my worn out shoes.

I'm wracked with another bout of bloody coughing, when it's over I steady myself and prepare to got to place where I may have one last chance to get the twenty silver. The hob.

The hob is what most people would call the black market, although it is technically illegal, the police ignore it because it is the only place to get many necessities and they can be just as desperate as the rest of us.

I grip the chain of my necklace tighter as i pass The Pier. It's not really a pier of course, there are no waterways in district 12, what the place really is, is a run down building where the most desperate reside. It it crawling with prostitutes, conmen, and those who have no where else to turn. I hold my chin up and keep my eyes on where im headed, to one of the many trading stalls in the hob.

"Come here my dear" croaks a voice behind me and i spin around to face an older woman, she is heading my way from The Pier, "Let's see this trinket you wear" she reaches toward it with boney fingers.

I quickly tighten my grip around it "madam i'll sell it to you"

"I'll give you four" knowing she means silver pieces i quickly shake my head, pulling the necklace closer to me "That wouldn't pay for the chain"

She shrugs "i'll give you five" she looks me up and down quickly, "you're far too eager to sell" she crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her weigth "it's up to you"

I look down at it sadly, and barely choke out "it's all i have" hoping she may take pity on me. I was wrong.

"Thats not my fault" she states. I step closer to her, revealing the necklace to her again "please make it ten" i beg.

She shakes her head at me, but i can see pity in her eyes "no more than five, my dear we all must stay alive". She holds out her hand with five pieces of silver in it i nod and hand her my necklace, taking the money.

As the old woman vanishes, lovely ladies begin to appear amongst the crowd, all out in hopes of making some money. I watch as many of them easily catch their first customer and dissapear with them.

I cast a glance back to the Hob, i have nothing left to sell but i need to make more money, my eyes rest on a shabby looking stall with a stout old woman with a pair of scissors. I head towards her then hesitate, reaching up to touch my long golden locks, she catches my eyes and waves me over.

"what pretty hair, what pretty locks you've got there" she hisses, and i cant help but compare her to a viper "what luck you've got, it's worth a centime my dear" her snake like eyes stare at my hair and she steps closer to me, opening and closing her scissors "I'll take the lot".

I step back touching my hair again "don't touch me leave me alone" i beg.

She narrows her snake eyes at me "let's make a price" she hisses "i'll give you all of ten pieces" she clucks her tongue against her teeth, her eyes honed in on my hair.

"It pays a debt" i whisper, feeling utterly defeated, i need this money, i need to pay Cray or he may do somthing to my Peeta, i close my eyes, my heart pounding against my chest. "just think of that" the woman whispers in my ear, her hot stinky breath causing my skin to crawl, i take a deep breath, feeling my hands begin to tremble. What can i do? It pays a debt, ten pieces may save my poor Peeta.

I take the woman's boney hand and she pulls me into her stall, i hold in the tears threatening to fall as she shears off clumps of my hair. I feel lightheaded as she is at work and im not sure if this is from losing my hair or the fact that i havnt eaten for over three days. I close my eyes, feeling faint, but come back to reality when i feel the ten silver pieces being placed in my hand, payment for my hair.

I stumble away from the stall, my head feeling lighter and my legs trembling weakly, i stagger into the alley beside the Pier and lean up against the wall, taking deep breaths trying to slow my pounding heart. I hear voices from inside the Pier and feel eyes on me.

"Give me the dirt, whos that bit over there" i look up to see a large man pointing at me, he has a younger woman standing next to him, i can only assume that she is one of the infamous lovely ladies, that man could be one of those men that protects the woman but takes some of their money in exchange, what is that called again? Pimp?

"A bit of skirt, she's the one who sold her hair" the woman nods in the direction of the snake lady's stall.

Another whore steps up next to the man and he wraps his arm around her waist, she leans against him, exploring his arm with her hands "she's got a kid, gets him all that she can"

The pimp looks me over for a minute before walking over and helping me up "Lovely lady" he brushes off my skirt and it takes me a minute to realize he is refering to me "come along and join us". The two whores come closer to me, one has dark hair the other is blonde and the one with dark hair smears my mouth with a deep red lipstick while the other attempts to fix my now ear length hair.

"Come on dearie" the woman applying lipstick says quietly "Why all the fuss?". The blonde steps closer to the dark haired girl "You're no grander than the rest of us" she motions to a group of lovely ladies that gathered to watch. I look down as she says this, its the truth, i am no better than any of them. I'm just as desperate and in need of money. But can i do what they do? Sell myself?.

"Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap" the darkhaired girl whispers sadly, "join your sisters, make money in your sleep" as she speaks she catches the eye of a man and winks before heading over to him.

I watch the women dissapear to their predetermined postions in the slums, each of them working to catch the eye of passing men. I stay by the ally corner, pressing my back against the wall, my hand tremble and i cant feel my heart racing in my chest. I dont know if i can do this, but i have to, i need the money, Peeta is already so skinny and sick, he won't last many more days like this.

Suddenly im light headed again and feel dizzy, i grind my teeth and clench my hands into fists, steadying myself, fighting the illnes that wreaks havoc in my body. I force a smile to my face when i meet eyes with a young man across the hob. He makes his wya towards me and i try to steady my breathing, my head begins to pound and i can feel my body heating up.

He stops in front of me, eyeing me up for a moment, then he shrugs and starts to walk away. I quickly grab his hand, desperatly trying to get him to look at me again, i need his money.

"Come on captian" he turns to look at me as a speak, my voice begins to shake and i drop his hand reaching up to the laces of my bodice "you can wear your shoes" my hands tremble as i untie the laces "don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse" i feel hot tears fall slide down my cheeks. He backs me up against the wall of the ally and i close my eyes, praying for it to be quick. It's easy money, lying on a bed. Just as well they never see the hate thats in your head. He digs his nails into my skin as he grabs me roughly and i bite my tongue to stop from crying out. Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?


	4. Come to me

**The last chapter before all the good stuff, please review :D**

* * *

**Arabelle's POV**

Suddenly i feel somthing sharp cut my side, he has a piece of broken glass in his hand, he closes his hand around my pouch of money. I open my eyes quickly and shove him off me, desperatly clawing at him to get my pouch back, i slap him hard in the face and he stumbles backwards out of the ally and into the public. I bend down a grab my money and scream "i'll kill you, you bastard try any of that".

I yell as two peacekeepers grab me by the shoulders and the man stands back up "give me back my pouch you ugly whore" he spat. I struggle against the peacekeepers, refusing to loosen my grip on the pouch "no it's mine" i cry. The man storms up to me and rips the pouch from my hands, he shoves it in his pocket and spits on me, the peacekeepers drop me to the ground, preparing to arrest me.

"Arrest her now" the man yelled "would you believe it? i was crossing from the hob when this prostitute attacked me" he points to his face, where you could make out a very distinct red hand print where i slapped him "you can see she left her mark"

The peacekeepers grab my shoulders again and roughly lift me to my feet "please" i scream "there is a child who sorely needs me" i beg "please he is but that high" i motion to his height "holy god is there no mercy? If i go to jail he'll die". I scream and thrash as they drag me across the wet and snow covered ground.

"Stop" i hear a deep voice demand, i can just barely make out Haymitch pushing through the crowd. He roughly shoves one of the peacekeepers and as i start to fall he catches me "you've done your duty, let her be" he touches my forhead "she needs a doctor not a jail". I feel so faint i can barely stand, im sweating and my hands begin to shake uncontrollably.

"I've seen your face before" he says quietly "show me some way to help you", he gently supports my frail body he carefully brushes dirt from my face "how have you come to grief in such a place at this?".

"Please sir, don't mock me now i pray" i can hear my own voice crack with emotion as i speak, "It's hard enough i've lost my pride" i try to stand but find that my own legs wont respond to me. I feel helpless, and i desperatly try to push him away from me "Your father's foreman sent me away, you were there and you just turned aside" somehow i suddenly remember this detail, he had been outside when the foreman fired me.

I can now feel the tears falling freely, my face burns and my heart races, "i never did no wrong" i whisper, feeling weaker than ever, and just longing to be with my Peeta, my poor Peeta, my boy who grows closer to dying everyday.

"My son is close to dying" i hear my voice crack "if there is a god above, he would let me die instead".

"Where is your son?" Haymitch asks quickly, tightening his grip on my shoulders as i begin to go unconscious.

"At Cray's bakery" i manage to choke out.

My vision gets darker and before i slip into unconsioucness i hear one last thing from Haymitch "i will see this done, take her to the hospital".

I slowly open my eyes and cringe at the sharp pains in my chest, i try to sit up but am pushed down by a woman in white, as she touches me i begin coughing, she covers my mouth with a white cloth and as i struggle to catch my breath she rubs my back encouragingly. When im done coughing i feel drained, like it took all my energy to simply clear my throat, the woman helps lower me backwards until my head falls to a soft feathery pillow and i notice that when she leaves the white cloth was stained with blood.

The woman returns, her hand on a small boy's shoulder. As they get closer i realize she has Peeta with her, I struggle to sit up again and as i do Peeta runs to me and i embrace him. He buries his face against my chest and brush my fingers through his hair. Suddenly i feel goosebumps popping up across my skin.

"Peeta, it's turned so cold" i whisper, i look into his blue eyes and can see them filling up with tears.

I smile down at him, suddenly feeling at peace inside "Peeta, its past your bedtime". His lips curl up into a slight soft smile but it quickly fades, i swiftly kiss his cheeks "You've played the day away and soon it will be night". I reach down and pull my baby up into the bed with me, pressing my cheeks against his.

"Come to me, Peeta the light is fading. Don't you hear? The winter wind is crying", i see him look worridly at the nurse, my vision starts to go foggy and i fight against it, longing to see my beautiful boy before he's gone, I dont know why im saying these things to him, i feel like i have no control over myself anymore.

"There is a darkness, that comes without a warning" i brush a tear away with my finger tip, trying to keep my eyes focused on his, "but i will sing you lullabies a wake you in the morning" i cradle him closer to me, letting him rest his head on me. I rub his back until he falls asleep but before i can stop her the nurse picks him up and carries him away. I try to tell her to stop but i can't seem to find my voice. My head begins to throb again and i can feel my fever rising.

"Oh, Arabelle, our time is runing out" Haymitch sits down on the edge of my bed, i didn't even notice him come in, he takes one of my hands in his, i cant seem to figure out which one, i try to look up at him but his face is begin blurred out by visions of Peeta as a baby, his voice pulls me back to reality "but Arabelle, i swear this on my life"

I see Peeta back in the room and i scramble to try and get up, i need to get to him, i need my son. Haymitch restrains me, i point towards Peeta, trying to get him to understand "Look there sir, where all the children play"

He glances to where i'm pointing, then frowns and touches my forehead again, he shakes his head and gently but strongly forces me to lay back down "be at peace, be at peace evermore". I don't understand him, can't he see my boy? He is standing there plain as day, playing hopscotch with Madge.

I point towards the children again "my Peeta" as soon as i say the words, the children vanish. I frown and can suddenly feel the tears coming, i look up at him desperatly anxious for Peeta.

He pats my hand gently "shall live in my protection", this brings a smile to my face, he has so much more money than me.

Peeta will never go hungry again "take him now" i say, feeling myself fading, Haymitch reaches froward brushing my short hair from my face "you're child will want for nothing".

I keep smiling feeling at peace again, my finger tips feel numb and i try to concentrate on all the things Peeta will have, it takes most of my strength but i raise my hand and caress Haymitch's cheek "good sir, you come from god in heaven". He smiles and covers my hand with his own "and none shall ever harm Peeta, as long as i am living".

I can't catch my breath, but this doesn't bother me, for what reason? I dont know. I reach out with my hands "take my hand" i rasp, the night keeps growing colder. I feel Haymitch's strong hands easily cover mine, his warmth is comforting.

"I will keep you warm" he says simply.

"Take my child" i rasp, trying to get him to udnerstand how thankful i am "i leave him to your keeping". He simply nods, rubbing my hands with his own.

My chest begins to hurt again, and my vision grows foggy, my heart pounds so hard it feels as though it will explode. My head pounds harder and harder and the world grows darker "for god's sake please saty till i am sleeping" i murmur "and tell Peeta i love him" i close my eyes, my arms feeling numb "and i'll see him when i wake".


	5. Suddenly

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long time between reviews and i know its been a LONG time. I have been busy with school and stuck with some writers block but i soon found my inspiration and realized what i wanted to do next after watching a behind the scenes clip for the new Les Miserables movie where the director discussed the fact that they wrote a brand new song for the movie called Suddenly. This song is rather short and did not exist in the origional play but it perfectly captures the moment where Jean Valjean (Haymitch) realizes he has fallen for Cossette (Peeta) and it perfectly capable and willing to take on the fatherly role that he does. I hope you enjoy the chapter it is completely origional, except for the characters and the lyrics to the Suddenly song which occurs at the end of this chapter. Enjoy and please RRR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters from the Hunger Games and I do not own the lyrics to any of the songs from Les Miserables.**

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

I took Arabelle's limp hand in my own and squeezed it gently, searching for a pulse. Nothing. I ducked my head and softly pressed my lips to her knuckles, caressing the cold skin of her hand against the warmth of my lips.

"And this I swear to you tonight" I whispered, with my lips against her hand "your child will live within my care". I delicately lifted both of Arabelle's hands and crossed them over her heart.

"And I will raise him to the light" softly I pressed my lips to her cold forehead "I swear to you, I will be there".

Casting one last glance to Arabelle, I stormed out the door, headed down the stairs and found the small boy sitting in the waiting room. I stopped in my tracks, looking at the boy. He sat in a chair, his feet dangling off the edge and almost but not quite reaching the floor. His golden locks hung over his eyes, and Haymitch could just barely make out the trail down his cheeks left by tears.

I started taking a step towards the boy, and then I hesitated. What am I going to do with a child? I promised Arabelle I would take him, with this sworn promise in mind I gulped loudly shakily pacing toward Peeta. I stopped next to the child and cleared my throat "ah hem".

Peeta looked up at me, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. I looked down at him and felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. I knelt down until I was at eye level with Peeta; I shakily reached forward to place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. To my surprise Peeta pushed my hand aside, and instead wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his face against my shoulder.

I shakily wrapped my arms around Peeta and silently lifted him off the ground, I tried to soothe him "You will be coming with me now Peeta, I'll take care of you". Suddenly he began to shake his head "I have to do something first" he exclaimed, tears streaming down his face "I need to go back home first".

I nodded unsure of how to deal with this situation, and I carefully carried the boy back towards Arabelle's home while Peeta sobbed, his tears staining my shirt and dampening my skin. I stroked Peeta's back in an attempt to soothe him while he cried and as we entered the Seam, Peeta lifted his head, sniffling one last time before directing me to their shack of a home.

As the house, if you could even call it that, came into view I felt my smile slide from my face, I stopped in the doorway and gently put Peeta down. As the small boy stepped into the eerie house, I carefully followed.

I stood in the doorway watching as Peeta paced around the house for a few moments, looking for something. He would not tell me what he looked for, nor would he let me help him and I began to grow impatient. Suddenly Peeta snapped his fingers "Now I remember!"

Peeta ran and disappeared in a dark room and I rolled my eyes, but followed, it turned out to be Arabelle's room. When I entered the room I found him blindly searching for something on the floor, he was down on his hands and knees and knocking against the wooden floor.

Somehow he managed to squirm his way underneath the bed and I crouched down low, trying to see what he was getting into. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and after a few heartbeats I could see well enough to make out what was going on. After a few more minutes of knocking, I could hear Peeta struggling under the bed.

Smirking I pushed the bed over and saw him trying to pry the wooden panels up off the floor. I crouched down next to him and pulled out a pocketknife "do you need help?".

Instead of responding he snatched the knife from my hand and proceeded to pry the wooden panels up. After a few moments the wood began to creak, and finally Peeta was able to pull one from the floor. His small hand shot down through the newly made hole and scurried over to me with his small hands clasped around something.

He led me out of the house and began to quickly head towards the marketplace, taking the passage through the Hob. I curiously stuck close behind him, entranced by his determination and drive on this mission, whatever it was.

As we got closer to the local soup maker's stall, I noticed a small girl with long dark hair; she carried a small game bag stuffed to the brim with wild game. She seemed to be haggling over a price with Greasy Sae, the soup maker, for her eyes were narrowed and her brow furrowed in concentration.

I was equally surprised as I was impressed to see the child, no more than ten years of age, expertly maneuvering her way from stall to stall, and not once leaving empty handed. Her dark hair hung down her back in waves and when she turned her eyes towards me, they were the most shivering shade of grey I had ever seen.

I started to give her a curt nod, in acknowledgement that our eyes had met but before I could move I noticed her catch Peeta's attention.

As Peeta's blue eyes met the girls slate grey ones he stumbled on a loose cobblestone and the small golden trinket flew from his hands. It bounced a few times before landing at the girls feet with a small clink.

The girl bent down wrapping her small fingers around the object, Peeta quickly jumped up and ran back to me as the girl walked our way. As she reached me she held out her hand to reveal a small golden pin. It was of a bird with an arrow in its beak, and after a moment Peeta reached out to her. As his hand brushed hers I noticed his ears burn a bright pink.

The girl smiled and nodded to him, her grey eyes bright, before walking away, back towards the seam. Peeta watched her walk away then looked down at the pin, slowly he looks up at me, his cheeks red.

"I love her, you know" he whispers. Without another word he continues his mission, heading straight for the bakery.

As we get closer to the front door I notice Peeta growing more and more anxious, he hold the pin so tightly in his hand that his knuckles grow white. He gently knocks on the door, two quick knocks then three softer knocks.

Not soon after the knocks, did the door open. Out stepped a young girl with blond hair pulled back away from her face. Peeta reached out his hand, passing the trinket to the girl, the two of them hugged quickly before the girl disappeared back into the bakery.

When Peeta made his way back to me, his eyes dark and heavy with sleep, I lifted him up carrying him back to my house. By the time I reached my home, the boy was asleep in my arms, I made my way up the stairs as quickly and as quietly as possible.

I placed him on my bed, he yawned loudly before quietly saying "I gave Madge momma's pin, she promised to keep it safe".

I brushed his blond locks out of his eyes as he curled into a small ball, "I'm sure she will" I whispered back.

As he fell asleep I looked down at him, my heart melting and my mind racing.

Suddenly I see, suddenly it starts, when two anxious hearts beat as one. Yesterday I was alone, today you are beside me, something still unclear, something not yet here has begun. Suddenly the world seems a different place, somehow full of grace and delight. How was I to know that so much love was held inside me? Something fresh and young, something still unsung fills the night.

I shakily placed my hand on his head, with the lightest of touches, afraid to wake him.

How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you. Just a child who cannot know, the danger that I know, there are shadows everywhere and memories I cannot share. Nevermore alone, nevermore apart, you have warmed my heart like the sun.

I carefully lifted my hand from him, blinking away tears forming in my eyes.

You have brought the gift of life, and love so long denied me. Suddenly I see what I could not see, something suddenly has begun.


End file.
